The Happen
by ddpcyo
Summary: Perjalanan 'secret relationship' antara LuhanxBaekhyun. Terjadi kecemburuan yang berlebihan dan Luhan merasa lelah lalu putus dengan Baekhyun. ChanyeolxSehun yang mengetahui itu malah tersenyum jahil. What's Happen? THIS IS EXO YAOI. LUBAEK BAEKHAN CHANHUN PAIR. Happy ending for LuhanxBaekhyun.


Tittle : **The Happen**

Author : **pcymine**

Cast : **LuhanxBaekhyun**

Other Cast : **ChanyeolxSehun | SuhoxLay | KaixDio | ChenxXiumin | KrisxTao**

Genre : BoyxBoy | YAOI | Lil Hurt | Shone-Ai | Lubaek Baekhan pairing.

Note : _khusus buat yang suka yaoi, exo pairing LuhanxBaekhyun. _

._tentuin sendiri mana seme mana uke._

_.bcoz author kga ngerti apa maksud dri seme n uke waks._

_._

_._

Malam ini, EXO member berkumpul di ruang tamu. Tidak semuanya untuk Kris, Tao. Terlihat Suho dan Lay sedang makan spaghetti yang dibuat oleh Lay di sofa. Xiumin dan Chen sedang merecoki pasangan dari Suho dan Lay, Xiumin dan Chen terus merengek untuk minta di buatkan spaghetti juga dan akhirnya Lay mau membuatkannya untuk mereka sambil berjalan ke dapur diikuti oleh Xiumin, Suho dan Chen.

Di meja yang khusus untuk computer, Kai mengajarkan Dio untuk menjadi pemain gamer yang baik. Disana Kai terus mengomel karena Dio terus merengek agar diberitahu cara memberi bom, tapi Kai tidak memperbolehkan. Akhirnya Dio hanya bisa berusaha untuk menang. Mereka sedang bermain Car-game yang player-nya itu kartun.

Dipojok sofa, ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang selca bersama. Dilihat sekarang, Chanyeol tengah memonyong-monyongkan bibir kissable-nya kearah pipi Baekhyun dan hampir mengenainya, sedangkan Baekhyun mem-poutkan bibirnya sambil menutup mata.

Disofa dekat jendela, ada Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang curhat. Yang pastinya, disini Sehun yang curhat tentang yang menurutnya lucu. Tapi Luhan hanya mengiyakan, itu membuat Sehun meneruskan kalimatnya. Sampai Sehun berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas karena saking kebanyakan huruf yang ia ceritakan, Luhan hanya diam dan mencuri pandang kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih tertawa bersama dengan adegan selca bersama. Sehun heran, ia melihat mata Luhan kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terus, sampai akhirnya Sehun menyeringai. Luhan tidak menyadari itu.

.

Luhan sudah merasa panas dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah mempunyai status 'berpacaran' sebulan yang lalu. Ceritanya lewat call-video. Luhan terus mengatakan kata-kata romantic untuk Baekhyun, dan itu membuat Baekhyun terus tersenyum dan pipinya merona merah. Mereka melakukan itu dimalam hari, agar tidak ketahuan. Maksudnya, Baekhyun takut jika dikatakan _gay_ karena telah mencintai Luhan, tanda-tandanya ia selalu menjawab call-video Luhan walaupun ia mengantuk, selalu menunggu Luhan untuk menelponnya terlebih dahulu, tersenyum sendiri ketika ada Luhan ditv, dan lain-lain. Sebelum EXO-M kesini, EXO-K sudah menganggap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu partner, jadi tidak bisa dipisahkan dan tidak ada orang ketiga. Itu menurut Kai dan Sehun.

Dan akhirnya pada jam duabelas malam lewat satu menit ditanggal duapuluh april, itu adalah ulang tahun Luhan. Dan disitulah Baekhyun men-call-video Luhan dahulu untuk pertama kalinya. Baekhyun mengatakan selamat ulangtahun dan harapan untuk Luhan, tapi Luhan malah mengatakan perasaan cintanya pada Baekhyun. Awalnya Baekhyun kaget, tapi Luhan bilang ini rahasia. Dan akhirnya mereka berpacaran mulai saat itu sampai sekarang.

.

Luhan geram, ia berdiri sekarang dan berjalan menuju pojok sofa yang ditempati oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tengah asyik dengan acara selca bersama. Luhan marah dan terbakar cemburu, ia lelah dengan semua ini. Tentu saja, sejak seminggu lalu Luhan sudah ada disini. Bukannya menyambut atau terus bersamanya, malah memberi kejutan yang menyakitkan bagi Luhan. Dan sekarang Luhan sudah berada di depan mereka, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tetap asyik dan membuat telinga Luhan memerah. Sehun yang melihat itu dari kejauhan merasa hatinya tengah bertepuk tangan saking bahagia. Rencana berhasil –sehun.

"Baekhyun." –luhan. Baekhyun hanya berdehem dan melanjutkan acara selca bersama Chanyeol. Luhan geram.

"Baekhyun!" –luhan dengan nada tegas. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh.

"Apa hyung? Kau mengganggu kami." –baekhyun dengan nada yang merasa terusik.

"Ikut aku sebentar." –luhan. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak hyung, kau tidak lihat aku sedang ber-selca bersama Chanyeol?" –baekhyun yang masih duduk dengan Chanyeol yang berada di belakangnya.

"Iya atau kupaksa kau ikut." –luhan dengan nada marah dan tegas. Baekhyun mengeluh.

"Chanyeol-ah, sebentar kau pegang Iphone-ku dulu. Aku ingin keluar sebentar bersama Luhan-hyung. Tunggu disini, nanti kita selca bersama lagi!" –baekhyun sambil memberi Iphone-nya kepada Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan keras dan erat, membuat Baekhyun melenguh kesakitan. Mereka sudah ada di luar ruang tamu, yang artinya masih di sekitar drom dan mencari tempat yang aman supaya pada member tidak mengintip ataupun tidak mendengar.

Disisi lain, Chanyeol hanya tertawa dengan keras bersama Sehun.

.

Kini, Luhan tengah menatap lekat mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menunduk sambil memegangi tangan kanannya yang tadi ditarik oleh Luhan-nya dengan erat dan keras, itu membuat tangan kanannya sakit.

"Aku lelah, Byun Baekhyun." –luhan.

"Aku tidak melarangmu untuk tidak tidur Luhan-hyung." –baekhyun.

"Tentu kau tahu apa maksudmu." –luhan.

"Tentu saja aku tidak tahu, karena kau belum memberitahu ku." –baekhyun.

"Bukankah kau tahu? Aku lelah dengan semua ini Baekhyun!" –luhan dengan nada membentak. Baekhyun sebenarnya mengerti, hanya saja ia ingin ini tidak terjadi.

"Jika kau lelah, pergi tidur hyung! Kau tahu 'kan kalau seminggu kita tidak ada job alias libur!" –baekhyun.

"Kita berakhir." –luhan.

"Apa maksudmu?" –baekhyun.

"Aku lelah Baekhyun. Aku sudah disini seminggu yang lalu, tapi kenapa kau tidak meluangkan waktumu untukku, bersamaku. Kenapa kau malah lebih banyak bersama Chanyeol dibandingkan aku? Sehari pun tidak ada kata bersama!" –luhan dengan wajah yang merah, ia marah. Baekhyun menunduk.

"Aku-"

"Kita berakhir. Mungkin benar, kau memang cocok dengan Chanyeol." –luhan lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terisak.

"Aku membencimu hyung!" –baekhyun dengan nada yang teriak. Luhan berhenti sejenak, lalu berlari.

.

Sejak kejadian itu, mereka menjadi canggung. Kini Baekhyun menjadi jarang berbicara dan cerewet, cenderung diam dan menyibukkan diri. Sedangkan Luhan yang tadinya selalu menggoda Baekhyun, kini tidak lagi. Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah tidak berstatus, Chanyeol dan Sehun malah terus bersama.

.

.

Pagi hari, terlihat Baekhyun sedang merenggangkan ototnya di kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Chen dan Xiumin. Hanya Baekhyun yang sudah bangun, sedangkan mereka masih setia dengan bantal, guling dan kasur serta selimut. Baekhyun segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membilas wajah dan menggosok gigi menggunakan pasta strawberry kesukaannya. Lalu membersihkan wajahnya menggunakan handuk yang ada di kamar mandi. Setelah itu, Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan kamar tidur dan pergi keruang makan.

Bersamaan dengan Luhan, kini Luhan tengah berada di depan kamar mandi. Luhan ingin pipis, tapi di dalam kamar mandi ada Dio yang sedang mandi. Luhan keluar meninggalkan kamar tidur lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada didekat ruang makan.

Baekhyun sedang mengunyak roti dengan selai cokelat serta susu putih di meja makan. Terdengar hentakan orang sedang berlari, ia langsung menoleh dengan malas. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya, kenapa pagi-pagi sudah berlari? Apakah mau jogging di ruang makan? –baekhyun. Ternyata itu Luhan. Luhan tidak menyadari ada Baekhyun yang sedang makan roti di meja makan serta dengan tatapan bingung, yang Luhan pikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia tidak mengompol.

Kini Luhan sedang berada di depan kamar mandi, ia sibuk memutar knop pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Terkunci. Oh shit –luhan. Lalu Luhan berlari lagi menuju kamar yang terbuka yaitu kamar yang ditempati oleh Chanyeol dan Chen. Entah sejak kapan Xiumin menghilang, Luhan tidak berpikir tentang itu.

Luhan masuk dengan tidak permisi dan langsung masuk kekamar mandi yang tidak terkunci. Tanpa disadari Luhan, Baekhyun terus menatapnya dengan aneh dan Baekhyun merasa marah karena sudah masuk ke kamarnya tanpa seijin pemilik kamar. Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan menuju kekamarnya.

.

Dikamar yang ditempati oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Chen.

Baekhyun kini sedang berada di kamarnya dengan pintu yang tertutup. Dilihatnya Chanyeol memeluk guling dengan kakinya yang berada di perut Chen, sedangkan Chen tidur dengan posisi tangan berada dileher Chanyeol dan kaki berada di kaki Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng. Luhan sudah lega dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Baru saja Luhan merapikan celana dan bajunya, ia langsung kaget karena ada yang mendekat. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah didepannya. Diam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" –baekhyun.

"Kamarmu? Ini kamar Chanyeol, Xiumin, Chen dan kau." –luhan.

"Iya tahu, tapi kau belum izin." –baekhyun.

"Izin apa? Apakah aku harus ijin kalau aku ingin menggunakan kamar mandi? Oh ayolah, aku hanya menumpang pipis." –luhan.

"Tetap saja harus ijin! Pemiliknya akan marah kalau ada maling masuk, sama seperti kau." –baekhyun.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan maling! Aku tidak mencuri apapun yang ada dikamar mu!" –luhan.

"Tapi setidaknya kau seperti maling! Masuk tanpa ijin." –luhan.

"A-aku sudah ijin kepada Xiumin-hyung tadi." –luhan.

"Memangnya kau tahu Xiumin-hyung dimana?" –baekhyun dengan nada mengejek.

"Tentu! Ia 'kan ada di.. em.. dapur! Ia ada di dapur tadi!" –luhan.

"Wrong answer." –baekhyun.

"Terus aku harus apa? Kau terlambat memberitahuku kalau aku harus ijin untuk menggunakan kamar mandimu." –luhan dengan nada membentak.

"Seharusnya kau pikir tadi, masuk tanpa ijin itu salah. Kau malah langsung masuk saja." –baekhyun.

"Kejadian itu sudah terlambat Baekhyun! Aku 'kan hanya menggunakan kamar mandimu masa tidak boleh dan harus ijin? Konyol!" –luhan.

"Itu tidak konyol! Kau seperti maling kau tahu? Tentu saja harus ijin karena ini kamarku dan mereka." –baekhyun sambil menunjuk orang yang sedang tidur di kasur.

"Kamarmu? Tentu saja ini kamar kami! Semuanya bukan hanya dirimu dan mereka saja yang bisa menggunakan kamar mandi! Memang dasarnya kau pelit Byun-" –luhan.

Chanyeol dan Chen terbangung karena suara berisik.

"Kalian diamlah!" –chen mengigau.

"Bebekku sedang tidur bersamaku. Jangan membuatnya terbangun." –chen mengigau lagi.

"Kalau ingin bertengkar diluar sana. Ini sudah malam, cepat tidur dan jangan mengganggu." –chanyeol sambil mengibaskan tangannya mengisyaratkan untuk pergi dengan mata tertutup.

"Ini sudah pagi Yeol!" –baekhyun. Lalu Luhan pergi dengan lesu.

.

Malam hari, para member sedang ada di ruang tamu. Kecuali Sehun dan Chanyeol kini sedang berhadapan dengan Suho di dapur.

.

"Suho-hyung.. kumohon sekali ini saja aku tidur bersama Sehun." –chanyeol dengan nada memohon diikuti dengan Sehun dengan wajah dan tangan yang ikut memohon, mimik wajah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau bermasalah dengan Baekhyun?" –suho. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bersama maknae tercinta kami saja. Aku ingin menggoda Sehuna yang menggemaskan ini.." –chanyeol sambil mencubit hidung mancung milik Sehun. Sehun merona merah. Suho melihat itu dengan tatapan malas.

"Aish hyung, selalu saja begitu." –sehun.

"Tentu saja selalu begitu, agar Sehuna-ku suka denganku.." –chanyeol.

"Aku sudah bilang pada hyung bahwa aku juga menyukaimu kemarin. Apa hyung tuli?" –sehun.

"Aku tidak tuli Sehuna-ku, buktinya aku mendengar apa yang kau katakan." –chanyeol.

"Sudah-sudah! Baiklah, kau boleh tidur bersama Sehuna, tapi jangan macam-macam." –suho. Chanyeol menyengir dan langsung memeluk pinggang ramping Suho.

"Tentu saja hyung! Memangnya aku macam-macam bagaimana?" –chanyeol.

"Lepaskan! Sehun-mu cemburu." –suho. Sontak membuat Chanyeol menoleh pada Sehun yang matanya berbinar dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Suho dan memeluk Sehun.

"Sehuna-ku sayang, jangan marah ya. Hyungmu ini kan hanya terlalu senang karena Suho-hyung memperbolehkan aku dan kamu tidur bersama dalam selimut yang lembut.." –chanyeol. Sehun pipinya merah lagi.

"Hyung, jangan menggodaku terus. Nanti pipiku terbakar karena mulutmu selalu berbicara seperti itu." –sehun. Chanyeol tertawa.

"Biarlah pipimu terbakar, karena hanya aku yang bisa melakukan itu kepadamu. Jika pipimu terbakar, panggil nama Park Chanyeol tiga kali. Nanti apinya langsung hilang seketika!" –chanyeol. Sehun pura-pura tertawa diikuti Chanyeol yang terdahulu tertawa duluan.

"Tidak lucu hyung! Aku serius." –sehun dengan wajah serius. Chanyeol berhenti tertawa lalu menatap Sehun serius.

"Jika pipimu terbakar karena aku, itu tandanya kalau kau terbawa suasana dengan omonganku Sehuna sayang. Karena aku yang hanya bisa melakukan itu, hanya aku." –chanyeol.

"Tapi nanti pipiku gosong seperti Kai. Aku tidak mau." –sehun sambil menunjuk Kai yang ada dikulkas mengambil big-cola.

"Aku mendengarmu Oh Sehun." –kai. Sehun tertawa canggung, Chanyeol hanya terkekeh geli.

"Tidak apa-apa, selama pipimu gosong seperti dia, aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan berada disampingmu. Kau ada, aku selalu ada Sehuna sayang." –chanyeol sambil mencium pipi Sehun. Sehun menunduk senyum.

"Kenapa jadi bawa namaku? Aku tidak gosong! Tao lebih gosong daripada aku hyung." –kai.

"Kenapa jadi aku? Kau lebih gosong kkamjong!" –tao.

"Kau lebih gosong seperti abu!" –kai.

"Kau gosong dasar hitam!" –tao.

"Tidak sadar diri, kau juga hitam dasar hitam!" –kai.

"Hitam ngomong sama hitam. Sudahlah, faktanya kalian hitam." –chen.

.

Malam hari, waktunya para member tidur.

.

Chanyeol sedang berjalan menuju kamar Sehun. Sekarang Chanyeol sedang membuka knop pintu kamar yang ditempati oleh Luhan, Sehun, Kai dan Dio.

"Sehuna!" –chanyeol dengan nada keras.

"Chanyeol! Jangan berisik!" –dio. Chanyeol hanya minta maaf.

Chanyeol membangunkan Luhan dari tidurnya. Luhan merasa terganggu karena tubuhnya merasa diguncang oleh seseorang. Luhan membuka mata, mendapati Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Ada apa?" –luhan.

"Hyung, maaf ya aku sudah ijin sama Suho-hyung kalau aku ingin tidur seranjang dengan Sehun. Jadi Luhan-hyung tidak apa-apa kan kalau kau pindah ke kamar Baekhyun?" –chanyeol. Luhan langsung pergi. Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya tersenyum jahil.

.

Dikamar Baekhyun, Chen dan Xiumin.

.

Luhan sedang berada di kamar Baekhyun, Chen dan Xiumin. Sayangnya, ia harus tidur bersama si cerewet Byun itu. Luhan ingin sekali membangunkan Chen agar ia pindah dan tidur di ranjang Baekhyun, tapi Xiumin juga akan terbangun dan akan menimbulkan keributan. Luhan hanya ingin tidur, matanya ingin menutup bertanda mengantuk. Biarlah, hanya tidur tidak masalah –luhan.

Luhan dengan seenaknya tidur disamping Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tadinya diam karena sedang mendengarkan music lewat headseat, kini terduduk kaget mendapati Luhan si pencari masalah baginya. Baekhyun menendang pantat Luhan dan berhasil membuat Luhan jatuh dan meringis kesakitan. Baekhyun tertawa renyah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" –luhan dengan nada kesal.

"Aku baru saja menendang pantatmu." –baekhyun dengan jujur.

"Apa maksudmu menendang pantatku?" –luhan.

"Sudah ku bilang kalau mau apa-apa yang berkaitan dengan kamar dan aku, kau harus ijin dengan aku sang pemilik." –baekhyun. Luhan mencibir.

"Chanyeol bilang kalau ia tidur dengan Sehun, aku disuruh Chanyeol untuk tidur disini." –luhan sambil berdiri.

"Setidaknya kau bilang padaku karena kau mau tidur diranjangku!" –baekhyun.

"Tapi Chanyeol juga seranjang denganmu!" –luhan.

"Tapi Chanyeol sekarang sudah bersama Sehun, jadi kau harus ijin kepadaku!" –baekhyun.

Chen dan Xiumin merasa terganggu, mereka terbangun karean suara mereka yang bertengkar lagi.

"Jangan bertengkar terus! Kau tidak lihat kalau ini sudah malam?" –chen.

"Gunakan headset!" –xiumin menyarankan. Chen mengangguk lalu mengambil Iphone nya dan langsung menancapkan headset itu ke Iphone-nya, sama hal nya dengan Xiumin.

"Bertengkar free, jangan berisik." –xiumin.

Baekhyun dan Luhan melongo. Luhan sadar, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur diluar. Ia berjalan ke pintu.

"Mau kemana kau?" –baekhyun. Luhan menoleh.

"Kau tidak mengijinkan aku untuk tidur di ranjangmu kan? Yasudah, aku tidur diluar." –luhan.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau kau tidak boleh tidur diranjangku, kau belum ijin." –baekhyun.

"Kau terlalu disiplin Byun Baekhyun, hidupmu hanya ada kata 'ijin'." –luhan dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Disisi lain, Baekhyun melakukan itu hanya ingin membuat Luhan bersamanya, termasuk membuat Luhan dan dirinya mengobrol. Tapi malah bertengkar, bukan termasuk yang diinginkan Baekhyun.

Luhan tengah mengambil makanan dan minuman yang ada dikulkas, lalu menaruhnya di sofa. Menyalakan tv dan mencari channel yang ada film aksi, kesukaan Baekhyun.

Sementara Baekhyun, masih memikirkan Luhan. Sebegitu marahkah Luhan? Baekhyun tidak ada maksud untuk membuat Luhan-nya marah. Baekhyun masih mencintainya, tentu saja.

Sudah sejam yang lalu, bertengkaran itu terlewat. Baekhyun masih mendengar suara tv di ruang tamu. Baekhyun ingin sekali minta maaf dengan maksud untuk tadi dan pertengkaran tentang ijin itu. Baekhyun sudah membulatkan tekatnya untuk menghampiri Luhan, dan membawa selimut untuknya. Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan kamar lalu berjalan kearah ruang tv dengan membawa selimut.

Dilihatnya Luhan sedang asyik memakan makanan yang ada disofa, tak lupa dengan sampah yang ia letakkan juga di sofa. Minuman yang sudah ada yang habis sebotol, Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" –luhan. Baekhyun kaget bukan main.

"Aku melihatmu Baekhyun." –luhan berucap lagi. Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang sedikit gatal.

"Aku-aku hanya ingin menemanimu hyung." –baekhyun dengan menunduk sambil memegang selimut yang ia bawa dengan erat. Takut tidak boleh. Luhan kaget dengan perkataan Baekhyun, apa ia tidak salah? –luhan.

"Sini." –luhan. Baekhyun langsung duduk disebelah Luhan. Luhan menawarkan makanan yang ada di sofa, Baekhyun mengambil satu dan memakannya.

"Kenapa kau membawa selimut?" –luhan.

"Dikira ku, hyung sudah tidur. Makanya aku membawa selimut untukmu." –baekhyun yang masih setia dengan mengunyah makanannya.

"Oh. Tapi aku berniat tidak tidur malam ini." –luhan.

"Kenapa hyung?" –baekhyun.

"Aku sudah tidak mengantuk." –luhan.

"Maaf ya hyung." –baekhyun.

"Maaf untuk apa Baek?" –luhan.

"Semua kesalahanku selama ini." –baekhyun.

"Ah, tidak masalah. Selagi aku masih sayang, aku tidak apa-apa." –luhan sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun menoleh mendapati Luhan yang sedang tersenyum, ia ikut tersenyum juga.

"Hyung.." –baekhyun.

"Aku masih cemburu karena kau masih dekat dengan Chanyeol." –luhan.

"Dia kan partner ku hyung." –baekhyun.

"Tapi tetap saja aku cemburu Baekhyun." –luhan.

"Ah, maaf membuatmu-"

"Tidak ada kata maaf, saranghae Baekhyunnie." –luhan.

CUP

Luhan mencium bibir kecil Baekhyun, Baekhyun menutup matanya. Luhan menahan tengkuk Baekhyun agar terus seperti itu, lalu Luhan mencoba melumat bibir Baekhyun. Tapi tiba-tiba ada suara ketawa yang ia kenal. Chanyeol? Dan Sehun?

"Hahaha!" –chanyeol.

"Ada yang sedang berciuman ternyata." –sehun.

Luhan dan Baekhyn segera memutuskan tautan bibir mereka. Mereka salah tingkah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" –baekhyun dengan nada kesal.

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa." –sehun.

"So sweet Luhan-hyung. Jangan cemburu padaku, karena aku sudah menjadi milik Sehuna-ku tersayang.." –chanyeol sambil memeluk Sehun.

Luhan menyipitkan matanya, ia curiga.

"Jangan-jangan kalian yang merencanakan semua ini?" –luhan lalu berdiri berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Iya hyung! Haha.." –sehun keterusan. Chanyeol melotot. Sehun sadar.

"Sehun!" –chanyeol. Luhan sudah mencekik Sehun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah dibelakang Luhan, ia ikutan marah.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan ini?" –baekhyun yang sudah menahan tangis.

"Ini keterlaluan kau tahu?" –luhan.

"Maaf hyung, aku hanya cemburu saja pada kau dan Sehuna-ku!" –chanyeol.

"Makanya kami membuat rencana agar hyung dan hyung merasakan cemburu. Yehet." –sehun. Lagi-lagi sehun keterusan, Chanyeol melototkan lagi matanya. Sehun peace.

Baekhyun mendekati mereka, pipinya merah tandanya marah. Lalu Baekhyun memukul kepala dan Luhan bagian pantat mereka.

"Ampun hyung!" –sehun dan chanyeol.

.

"_sehuna!" –chanyeol._

"_kenapa hyung?" –sehun._

"_aku mencintaimu. Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" –chanyeol._

"_eh? Melakukan apa hyung?" –sehun._

"_kau selalu membuatku cemburu. apa kau sengaja agar cintaku padamu semakin kuat?" –chanyeol._

"_ti-tidak ada maksud seperti itu hyung!" –sehun._

"_aku ingin ini terbalaskan." –chanyeol._

"_maksudmu hyung?" –sehun._

"_mari kita membuat luhan-hyung dan baekhyun cemburu." –chanyeol._


End file.
